Magnus Bane, O Desejado
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Não existe ser sobrenatural nesta Terra ignorante ao facto de que os Warlocks são incapazes de gerar filhos próprios. Isso não significa, no entanto, que tenham desistido de alcançar o seu objetivo… (Ver resumo completo nas notas iniciais) Yaoi
1. Sequestro Premeditado

**Magnus Bane, O Desejado**

Sinopse:

Não existe ser sobrenatural nesta Terra ignorante ao facto de que os Warlocks são incapazes de gerar filhos próprios. Isso não significa, no entanto, que tenham desistido de alcançar o seu objetivo… Em dado momento, uma feiticeira, seduzida pelo único filho sobrevivente de um Demónio Superior, encontrou um método de lhe garantir descendência. Mas onde encaixa exatamente Magnus Bane nesta fantástica teoria? Porque é só uma teoria, certo?

Pairings: Alec x Magnus ; Cyrus (OC) x Magnus ; Simon x Raphael.

Géneros: Sobrenatural ; Romance; Yaoi ; Drama.

Advertências: Estupro ; Mpreg.

Disclaimer:

"Shadowhunters" é uma série televisiva desenvolvida por Ed Decter e baseada na série literária "The Mortal Instruments" de Cassandra Clare.

As seguintes personagens são da minha autoria: Cyrus Klane, Vitya Katrinsky e Johanna Lorne. E como tal, o uso não autorizado será considerado plágio.

Beta-Read: Doyle

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Sequestro Premeditado**

Era uma noite escura, fria e silenciosa…

Duas figuras, iluminadas pela luz de um tímido par de velas, caminhavam lentamente pelo bosque; o silêncio da noite era interrompido somente pelos ruídos típicos da natureza. A figura mais alta pisou num pequeno galho caído, causando um estalo que assustou um bando de corvos que voou rumo à escassa luz que uma exausta lua crescente emitia levemente. Ao longe escutou-se o uivo de um solitário lobo.

A graciosa figura, de baixa estatura, avançou lentamente erguendo o lampião rústico até à altura do rosto, revelando as suas finas e delicadas feições, apenas ofuscadas por umas pequenas protuberâncias nas suas têmporas, formando um padrão de três linhas ziguezagueantes, que se estendiam até às bochechas coradas.

― Chegámos! ― exclamou a belíssima Warlock, deslizando-se para o lado e dando passagem ao seu acompanhante.

O vulto de estatura superior, coberto por uma capa negra, cujo capuz descansava sobre a sua cabeça sombreando parte do seu rosto, entrou na gruta.

― A sua lealdade será devidamente recompensada.

― Não é necessário. Vivo apenas para o servir… ― A mulher suspirou com expressão sonhadora, ao ver o homem descer o manto, deixando à vista o seu rosto harmonioso e elegante.

― Funcionará? ― perguntou o homem de cabelos tão negros quanto a noite sem lua.

― É meramente teórico… ― A mulher de longos cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, que recordavam levemente a tonalidade das avelãs recém-colhidas por um esquilo, a poucos metros da gruta, dirigiu uma mirada de receio ao seu interlocutor. ― Não saberemos sem tentar…

― Confio em que encontrarás o modo de que seja um sucesso. Certo, Vitya?

O homem de aparentes vinte e cinco anos levantou a mão direita, deslizando os dedos vagarosamente pela lateral do rosto da mulher; passou o braço esquerdo pela sua cintura, atraindo-a até si e prensando-a contra o seu peito firme e atlético; aproximou o rosto lentamente ao da feiticeira, ambas as respirações unindo-se numa só e beijou-a com ferocidade até a deixar aérea.

― Ah! Cy… ― O moreno delineou os lábios da loira delicadamente com o polegar, impedindo-a de falar e outorgando-lhe arrepios de prazer. ― Hmm…

― Quanto tempo tomará?

― Se tudo correr conforme planeado… Três ciclos lunares. Johanna previu um eclipse lunar… É o momento mais propício, sendo que a sua companheira não é uma Warlock da sua mesma linhagem, Senhor.

O Warlock de cabelos escuros, cujo nome ainda permanece um mistério, que ainda abraçava a donzela, pegou numa madeixa do longo cabelo loiro e aspirou o aroma floral característico de Vitya.

― Infelizmente os meus irmãos e irmãs morrem sempre demasiado jovens… Mal de família, dizem as más línguas.

― Afortunadamente o índice de êxito sobe exponencialmente se a sua consorte for a Senhorita Johanna Lorne. Como descendente de Belial, um Demónio Superior, a compatibilidade entre ambos será suficientemente elevada ao ponto de garantir que o ritual seja bem sucedido.

 _Três ciclos lunares depois…_

A loira Warlock encarava aterrorizada o corpo ensanguentado de uma jovem mulher de aparentes vinte anos. Os seus cacheados cabelos castanhos claros estavam encharcados em líquido vital, o seu pálido e gracioso rosto encontrava-se contraído numa expressão de eterna agonia. Os seus antes vividos olhos azuis, mostravam-se opacos sem o brilho de inocência genuína da rapariga.

― Vitya Katrinsky! ― rugiu o homem, arrancando-lhe um gritito de susto.

O moreno abraçou o cadáver da sua amada em desespero, empapando-se com o sangue de Johanna. A sua camisa branca virara escarlate brilhante, tal como o esvoaçante vestido azul claro da jovem mulher.

O Warlock desviou o rosto, encarando a feiticeira com distintivas marcas nas têmporas. Lágrimas de dor transbordavam dos seus reluzentes olhos, perfurando enraivecido a aguada mirada da mulher.

― E-Eu… Eu não queria… Não sabia que…

― Não sabia o quê? A minha querida Johanna está morta… e a culpa é toda sua!

― Mas… disse que me amava ― murmurou com uma expressão de dor impressa nas suas hipnóticas feições, caindo de joelhos e levando as mãos ao rosto, afogando os soluços que lutavam por rasgar caminho através dos seus lábios selados.

O homem depositou cuidadosamente o corpo sem vida, da que fora uma vez a única mulher pela qual nutrira verdadeiros sentimentos de amor e carinho, e levantou-se, rumando até à chocada loira e ajoelhou-se frente a ela.

― Porquê, Vitya? ― perguntou com voz baixa e quebrada. Colocou as mãos, banhadas em sangue fresco, em cima dos ombros da loira, manchando-a com o sangue da inocente vítima dos planos de duas pessoas que representavam o cúmulo da ambição. ― Assegurou-me que era seguro! ― gritou fora de si, abanando a mulher, causando que os seus longos e lisos cabelos se arrastassem pelo solo sujo e empoeirado da caverna.

― Perdoe-me, meu amor, eu…

Uma luminosa nuvem azulada atravessou o ventre da loira, que tossiu fortemente, engasgando-se com o próprio sangue, que inundava os seus pulmões e boca, impedindo-a de respirar livremente.

― Está perdoada, Vitya Katrinsky… A sua vida é o preço do meu perdão.

Vitya tossiu com dificuldade, lutando contra o fluído que preenchia o interior da sua boca e inundava dolorosamente os seus pulmões, clamando-a como propriedade do Anjo da Morte e arrastando-a para os confins do Inferno.

A loira cabeleira esvoaçou por um instante à medida que o corpo pálido e sem vida caía no duro e frio chão que seria de agora em diante o seu túmulo e eterna morada, pois o seu assassino dispunha-se a enterrar a sua amada e prestar-lhe luto, ignorando o cadáver da sua vítima.

Ergueu-se do piso, trémulo pela avalanche de emoções, avançando com passos cambaleantes e deixou-se cair pesadamente junto a Johanna, chorando larga e sonoramente.

― Não me abandones, Jo… Preciso de ti! ― Apoiou o corpo inanimado da sua prometida contra o seu peito, já empapado de fonte da vida, abraçando-a com força e beijou castamente os frios lábios da jovem. ― Amo-te, Johanna, agora e para sempre! E é por isso mesmo que não posso deixar que a tua morte passe em vão. ― Afastou os cabelos molhados da face nívea da rapariga e descansou o seu rosto cansado sobre a sua cabeça, beijando carinhosamente os cacheados cabelos castanhos da sua amada.

 _Um milénio depois…_

O sol despertava por fim… Os tímidos raios de luz trespassaram as cortinas do quarto, batendo diretamente nos olhos de um jovem Shadowhunter. O homem pestanejou timidamente antes de abrir definitivamente os olhos e observou embelezado o rosto do seu amante que dormitava tranquilamente sobre os seus desnudos peitorais. Continuou a admirar a paisagem, enquanto o seu amante se espreguiçava, tal qual faria um felino, colocando-se de joelhos e empurrando o corpo para trás, esticando os braços para a frente e empinando o seu lindo e comestível rabiosque. Deslizou a língua ao longo do lábio inferior, denotando o seu desejo, levantou apenas o tronco e abraçou o Warlock possessivamente, levando-o de regresso ao seu leito.

― Hmm… Bom dia, Alexander! ― exclamou com um sorriso preguiçoso e a mirada entre-cerrada, assemelhando-se a duas frestinhas e não a um par de belíssimos olhos.

Magnus acomodou-se sobre o colo do anjo, descansando as pernas ao lado da cintura do seu amado e passando os braços pelo seu pescoço, deslizando os dedos ao longo da nuca, arrancando arrepios de prazer ao mais jovem. Aproximou-se com os olhos inebriados de desejo, que reluziram felinamente, deixando transparecer a marca que o assinalava como descendência de um demónio e roubou-lhe um beijo rápido, apenas um toque de lábios.

― Sabes o que poderia fazer o nosso dia ainda melhor?

― Hmm… O quê? ― questionou o Warlock, com falsa ingenuidade, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para a direita e esboçando um terno beicinho.

O Shadowhunter ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestivamente, deslizando as mãos pelas costas do homem de pele achocolatada e descansando-as enfim sobre a sua retaguarda; procedeu a movê-las lentamente em círculos e agarrou surpresamente as nádegas do outro, massajando-as com luxuria e deleite.

― Já me estás a entender? ― perguntou o Lightwood, puxando ambas as mãos na sua direção, causando um delicioso choque entre as suas intimidades.

― Penso… ― Alec deslizou a mão direita entre os seus corpos, estimulando as semi-despertas ereções e a mão esquerda encontrou o caminho até à entrada do seu Paraíso Pessoal, que palpitava ávida de atenção. ― Hm… que… ― O Shadowhunter adentrou um travesso dedo no interior cálido e húmido do seu amado. ― Oh! Instruí-te demasiado bem na arte… Ah! ― exclamou o Warlock com expressão libidinosa, momento em que um novo dígito se uniu ao anterior ― Haaaa! Hmm… da sedução e do… sexo… ― Primeiro num movimento de entra e sai, de seguida passando a fazer pequenos círculos e logo, abrindo e a fechando repetidamente, simulando a dinâmica de uma tesoura. Dilatando e preparando-o para o que estava por vir. ― Onde é que ficou o meu anjo inocente de ontem à noite? ― perguntou com fingida decepção.

― Pelo que posso ver, o teu anjo está longe de ser inocente, Magnus! ― exclamou uma voz alheia com um toque de ironia a embeber o seu timbre.

O vampiro encarou o corpo desnudo do homem de aparentes eternos dezanove anos e sorriu com luxúria ao ver o reto deste engolir gulosamente o par de dedos que o penetrava com furor. Identificou umas quantas marcas de beijos, que inundavam a pele do seu velho amigo, terminando por voltar a fixar a vista nas redondas e suculentas nádegas do maior, que em choque nem se atrevera a mover. O mesmo se aplicava a Alec, cujos dedos ainda que imóveis, continuavam afundados na cavidade anal do seu amante.

― Haaa! ― gritou o casal em uníssono, separando-se imediatamente num pulo, ao assimilar finalmente o evento no âmago das suas mentes.

― O que é que ele está a fazer aqui? ― perguntou Alec ao namorado, com um brilho de desconfiança nas suas orbes azulinas. Passando a cobrir rapidamente o corpo desnudo do seu amado com o lençol, sem se aperceber da sua igualdade de condições, para diversão dos imortais. ― E tu! ― Lança uma mirada indignada na direção do intruso, virando-se diretamente para o vampiro, presenteando-o com a visão da sua masculinidade em todo o seu esplendor, sem notar o interesse que este parecia nutrir por essa particularidade da sua anatomia. ― Magnus está fora de limites! Pelo que podes ir já tirando essa expressão da tua carinha de menino… não combina nada contigo. Pareces um adolescente devasso! ― concluiu, fazendo menção ao facto de que este preservava a aparência de quando fora convertido há setenta anos, tendo festejado apenas as quinze primaveras.

― É um prazer ver-te, Alec… Izzy manda cumprimentos! ― exclamou sarcasticamente em gesto de infantil vingança. Desviando a mirada antes que o dito cujo notasse onde os seus olhos haviam estado focados até à data. ― Acabei de vê-la agora mesmo… Foi muito… Qual é a palavra correta? Ah! Prestativa, é isso! Foi muito prestativa ao esclarecer as minhas… hm… dúvidas!?

― Já te disse para te afastares dela ― disse o Shadowhunter com tom sepulcral, tentando levantar-se enraivecido, mas foi impedido por uma mão gentil sobre o seu ombro.

― Ele está a provocar-te de propósito, Alexander. Ignora-o… Ou melhor ainda… ― Magnus acercou-se mais um pouco e murmurou algo ao ouvido do mais jovem.

― A sério!? ― A incredulidade embebida na voz do Shadowhunter chamou a atenção do vampiro, que lamentou não ter podido escutar as palavras do amigo, devido à barreira que este invocara para impedi-lo de escutar o segredo que revelaria ao moreno de olhos azuis.

― O que é que lhe disseste?

― Com medo, Raphael? ― Alec esboçou um sorriso de escárnio.

― Claro que não, Lightwood!

― Então, não terás problema nenhum se a minha boca agir por si mesma e falar um pouquito demais quando o Simon aparecer no Instituto esta tarde, não é mesmo!? Já sabes como é… Às vezes escapam-se-me umas verdades… Esta minha boca… diz o que deve e o que não deve!

― Porque me haveria de importar o que passe a esse estúpido Bebé com Caninos? ― perguntou o Líder do Clã à defensiva, ganhando sorrisos de vitória por parte do duo intrometido.

oOo

Alec recostou-se na porta da entrada e puxou o corpo do seu amado, prensando-o contra ele e beijou-o em gesto de amorosa despedida.

― Tenho de ir… O trabalho aguarda!

― Hm… ― Magnus entrelaçou os braços por detrás do pescoço do Shadowhunter e fechou os olhos, recebendo um novo beijo quase de imediato. ― Não queres mesmo ficar? Asseguro-te que podemos encontrar novas formas de nos… ― Desceu as mãos, acariciando os musculados braços do moreno de olhos azuis. ― Hmm… divertir… ― Deslizou a língua provocantemente sobre o lábio inferior.

― O Instituto está em alerta… ― O Warlock soprou sobre o pescoço alheio, lançando uma leve lufada de magia azulada, que causou um arrepio de prazer no mais novo. ― Os demónios andam muito agitados… Haa! ― Uma mão brincalhona caiu "inocentemente" sobre o vulto que se assomava sob as calças de Alec. ― Algo se aproxima… Sela o loft, apenas por precaução. ― Agarrou as mãos inquietas do namorado, afastando-se subtilmente dele, para abrir a porta. ― E não abras a porta a ninguém!

― Nem a ti? ― O sorriso de travessura brilhou na sua deliciosamente delineada boca.

― Só a mim! Aviso-te quando chegar, mantém o telemóvel por perto…

oOo

Isabelle observou o seu irmão, enquanto este dava ordens aos Shadowhunters para que se organizassem em esquadrões e saíssem a patrulhar as ruas.

― E não se esqueçam… Mantenham vigilância constante! Não se separem e protejam-se uns aos outros!

Aos poucos a multidão foi-se dispersando e a morena pôde enfim aproximar-se ao irmão.

― Algo que me queiras contar? ― cantarolou a menor com diversão na voz.

― Não, nada! Porquê?

― Hmm… Vejamos… Ontem perguntaste-me como é que sabias se estava no momento de dar o próximo passo numa relação… e… essa é, sem sombra de dúvidas, a mesma roupa que levavas quando saíste do Instituto a noite passada.

― E?

― E… Como é que correu? ― perguntou ansiosa ― Não poupes nos detalhes! Quero saber tudinho!

― Izzy!? ― exclamou escandalizado.

― É apenas natural que queira saber como o meu maninho se saiu…Foram até ao fim? ― Alec ruborizou-se, sentindo as orelhas arderem fortemente. ― Então, a resposta é sim. Foi bom?

― Izzy!?

O Lightwood mais velho deu meia volta, querendo fugir do futuro e infindável interrogatório a que seria indubitavelmente submetido. Isabelle correu atrás dele, soltando questões embaraçosas, sem ligar aos ouvidos alheios que poderiam escutar demais.

― Quem foi o ativo? Provavelmente foi o Magnus…

― Eu! ― murmurou Alec em voz praticamente inaudível.

― A sério? Como te sentiste? Magnus parece ser experiente pelo que deve ter sabido exatamente o que fazer para te satisfazer, hã!? ― Deu uma cotovelada amistosa nas costelas do irmão, desaparecendo no corredor que levava ao exterior, na companhia de Alec e Clary, que fazia o seu melhor esforço em ignorar as palavras subidas de tom da amiga.

oOo

Num luxuoso edifício, fizeram-se sentir diversos tremores, oriundos de uma potente fonte de poder mágico. Magnus tentava ao máximo conter os avanços do inimigo, mantendo as barreiras intactas e operacionais, mas aquela magia provinha sem dúvida alguma de um Warlock mais velho e como tal, mais poderoso do que ele mesmo. Só lhe ocorria uma pessoa que poderia ser o possuidor de uma energia tão brutal e esta era, sem dúvida nenhuma, má notícia.

Os seus esforços foram apenas isso… Esforços! As barreiras começaram a apresentar brechas, devido à pressão exercida por uma força externa colossal. O High Warlock de Brooklyn movia os braços a uma velocidade exorbitante, invocando gigantescas quantidades de magia e lançando-as contra a porta, na esperança de que esta mantivesse o intruso do lado de fora… Mas tal não aconteceu como o planeado.

Num ímpeto a porta abriu-se com uma forte explosão de energia, destruindo a última barreira de defesa que Magnus havia invocado, sendo então impelido contra a esquina de um móvel, batendo com a cabeça e caindo assim de imediato no Mundo dos Sonhos, sem chegar a confirmar as suas suspeitas sobre a identidade do intruso que o atacara na sua própria residência.

 _Meses depois…_

Alec entrou no destruído apartamento que pertencia ao seu namorado e dirigiu-se ao quarto, onde o odor deste ainda perdurava, apesar da sua longa ausência. Estava tudo tal e qual como Magnus havia deixado na manhã em que se despedira dele antes de regressar ao Instituto de New York. Os mesmos lençóis enrodilhados, o cobertor atirado aos pés da cama, as toalhas jogadas descuidadamente sobre a carpete que antecedia a porta do quarto de banho… Tudo igual e, ainda assim, tão diferente ao mesmo tempo.

― Pensei que te encontraria aqui… Vejo que tinha razão!

― Jace! ― O dito cujo entrou no quarto, sentando-se na beira da cama, ao lado de Alec.

― Sabes que nunca iremos deixar de procurá-lo…

― Mas a Clave…

― Não importa o que esses snobs digam! Magnus é parte da família… E os Lightwood nunca abandonam a família… Foste tu quem me ensinou isso, Alec.

oOo

Os Shadowhunters lutavam por não perder a esperança, mas os meses continuavam a passar e não havia forma de conseguir quaisquer pistas sobre o paradeiro de Magnus Bane ou sobre a identidade do seu misterioso sequestrador. Este não havia deixado mais rastos para além do sangue da vítima na aresta de um móvel.

― Clary! ― O grupo vira-se ao escutar a voz do vampiro. ― Raphael encontrou-o! Magnus… Quero dizer encontrou o Magnus!

― Como? ― Alec avançou velozmente, agarrando o Daylighter pelo colarinho e erguendo-o uns escassos cinco centímetros do solo.

― Calma, Alec! Simon só quer ajudar…

Clary separou Alec do seu pseudo-namorado, ainda estava a tentar entender como lidar com o novo "não parentesco" com Jace. "Primeiro eram desconhecidos que se apaixonaram, depois eram irmãos, pelo que adeus romance e agora resulta que não eram irmãos!? Alguém lhe dê um descanso! O seu coração não consegue lidar com tantas emoções juntas!"

― Desculpa-me, Simon, mas é a primeira boa notícia que tenho em meses.

― Tudo bem! Eu próprio não sei como reagiria se fosse… Ra-Clary! ― A verdade quase deslizou por entre os seus afiados caninos, passando o lapso inadvertido pelos presentes. ― Raphael encontrou-o a umas poucas ruas do Hotel Dumort, estávamos… estávamos a… ― Recordou o momento em que o Líder do Clã o empurrara, cortando o beijo sem aviso. ― Não interessa! O facto é que começou a correr repentinamente! Disse que conseguia sentir o odor do sangue de Magnus no ar…

― Sangue!? ― O temor latente numa única palavra, que foi pronunciada em uníssono por parte dos Shadowhunters.


	2. Mistério Ritualístico

Notas:

Informo que por motivos alheios à minha vontade, vi-me na necessidade de recorrer a outra beta.

Para quem esperou pacientemente e não optou por abandonar esta história, agradeço o apoio desde o fundo do meu coração.

Espero que gostem do capítulo.

Disclaimer:

Kasen e Kayla são personagens da minha autoria, pelo que a utilização não autorizada será considerada plágio.

Beta-read: Queen of Doom

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Mistério Ritualístico**

A porta do quarto abriu, por fim, após três longas e preocupantes horas, deixando à vista dos presentes uma exausta e consternada Dot, que avançou lentamente, tomando assento na poltrona frente a eles.

― Magnus está bem dentro do possível ― disse a Warlock diante dos olhares preocupados de três Shadowhunters e dois vampiros. ― Ainda quando parece ter sido submetido a algum tipo de rit…

― Posso entrar? ― interrompeu Alec impacientemente, levantando-se no ato.

― Hm… Claro, apliquei-lhe um tónico, pelo que deve despertar em questão de minutos. Tenho a certeza de… ― O som da porta a bater e o vazio à sua frente, foram os principais sinais indicadores de que o Shadowhunter nunca chegara a escutar uma única palavra do que esta dissera. ― que adoraria ver-te ― concluiu a Warlock na direção do local que ocupara o moreno anteriormente e que agora brilhava pela sua ausência.

oOo

Alec tomou assento na beira da cama, pegando cuidadosamente na mão do namorado e movendo o polegar em círculos carinhosamente, enquanto aguardava a que este finalmente despertasse do seu longo sono.

Após uns breves instantes, que na percepção do Shadowhunter se assemelhavam mais a horas infinitas, Alec sentiu a mão alheia mover-se e viu as pálpebras do feiticeiro comprimirem-se levemente. Com uma expressão confusa, Magnus abriu os olhos, encarando um rosto familiar no meio de um ambiente não tão familiar.

oOo

Sentados na mesa da Sala de Reuniões Estratégicas, o grupo debatia as últimas informações que haviam adquirido.

― Então ele tem alguma recordação sobre os últimos meses? ― indagou Clary, batendo com os dedos no tampo da mesa.

― Não. A última coisa que ele se lembra é da explosão mágica que destruiu as defesas do loft, depois disso… acordou na enfermaria do Instituto ― respondeu Alec.

― O mais provável é que o perpetrador o tenha mantido drogado ou inconsciente durante o período de cativeiro ― ponderou Rafael, analisando os dados que tinha tomado a liberdade de sumarizar num breve relatório.

― Dot afirma que há uma energia mágica estranha nas marcas ritualísticas. No entanto, não faz ideia de qual é o propósito do ritual e tampouco consegue identificar a assinatura mágica do sequestrador ― explicou Clary.

― Por agora foquemo-nos em averiguar mais sobre as marcas. Alec, poderias fotografar as marcas? ― pediu Jace, ligeiramente embaraçado ao recordar um dos locais em particular onde Dot havia dito que as marcas se encontravam ― Dessa forma poderíamos perguntar por aí. Pode ser que algum dos nossos contactos reconheça o padrão…

oOo

Dizer que a situação era estranha seria pouco, dizer que era embaraçosa… ainda seria amenizar a situação… Na verdade, não havia palavras para começar a descrever a atmosfera que embargava a enfermaria.

Alec aproximou-se ao namorado, desapertando os botões da camisa do pijama, que Dorothea tomara a liberdade de lhe colocar após ter concluído a examinação, tendo o cuidado de não o despertar.

Moveu o tecido para os lados, sem querer revelar demasiada pele, uma vez que não se encontravam sozinhos. Apesar das cortinas providenciarem alguma privacidade, o Shadowhunter de olhos azuis não conseguia evitar o aparecimento de uma leve chispa de possessividade que impedia que cedesse essa tarefa a outra pessoa e muito menos que alguém visse o corpo de Magnus em trajes menores, mesmo que fosse em fotos, como tal, limitava-se a fotografar as marcas e nada mais.

Verdade seja dita, ainda estava ligeiramente aborrecido por ter deixado a Warlock vê-lo em tais circunstâncias.

Tendo assegurado que apenas os símbolos eram visíveis e nada mais, Alec tirou uma fotografia do ventre marcado do feiticeiro, cobrindo-o rapidamente e de seguida, fotografou os pulsos e tornozelos do asiático. O problema vinha a seguir…

Alec despiu a parte inferior do namorado e cobriu a zona íntima com o lençol… Ainda assim não conseguiu reunir a força de vontade necessária para fotografar as nádegas e muito menos a parte interna das coxas de Magnus, pelo que optou por voltar a colocar-lhe as roupas no sítio.

"Estas imagens terão que ser o suficiente", pensou o jovem Nefilim, não querendo que nenhuma outra pessoa violasse a intimidade do seu amado ao ver aquelas fotografias. Principalmente tendo em conta que estas haviam sido tomadas sem o consentimento do feiticeiro.

oOo

Os dias foram passando e como tal, Magnus havia recebido alta, visto que o único ferimento que apresentara fora superficial e há muito que Dot já o tinha curado.

Enquanto Alec se treinava na arte de virar uma sombra para poder vigiar o namorado a todo o momento e a toda a hora, os amigos do casal continuavam em busca das ansiadas respostas ao enigma que representavam as marcas e o próprio sequestro de Magnus.

― Não precisas de vir comigo, Alexander ― disse Magnus, abrindo a porta do seu apartamento pela primeira vez desde que havia sido forçado a abandonar a sua morada. ― Jace já fez o reconhecimento e não há nenhuma ameaça na área.

― Mesmo assim prefiro que estejas sempre acompanhado, pelo menos até apanharmos o criminoso.

― E é por isso mesmo que já chamei alguém para me fazer companhia enquanto trabalhas ― retorquiu o Warlock com um sorriso. ― Agora devias regressar ao trabalho.

― Tudo bem, mas…

― Sim, sim, se algo acontecer vais ser o terceiro a saber ― interrompeu Magnus, empurrando o namorado para a saída do apartamento de luxo.

― Terceiro? ― interrogou o Shadowhunter sem compreender o que este queria dizer com isso.

― Sim, o terceiro. Se algo acontecer eu serei o primeiro a saber, Rafael será o segundo e tu serás o terceiro ― enumerou o feiticeiro já com a mão na porta.

― E porque é que esse intrometido haveria de saber primeiro do que eu? ― perguntou o Lightwood levemente irritado pela mera menção do vampiro.

― Ora, porque eu também cá estou, não é mesmo!? ― exclamou o Líder do Clã Vampírico, abrindo caminho para o loft e quase jogando o Nefilim contra a parede ― Adeus e não voltes tão cedo ― disse Rafael, fechando a porta na cara de Alec, sem lhe dar tempo para reclamar ― que nós temos muita conversa para colocar em dia e pouco tempo para o fazer ― concluiu na direção do amigo.

oOo

Depois de dias e dias de investigação e após ter entrevistado praticamente cada Warlock havido e por haver na área, o grupo continuava a leste.

― Alguém conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa? ― perguntou Alec aparentemente impávido, querendo manter a cabeça fria e não cair na tentação de cometer alguma loucura da qual mais tarde se viria a arrepender ― Qualquer coisa? Seja o que for, por mínimo que seja… ― continuou, sem poder aguentar mais tempo e deixando transparecer os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, expondo o nível exorbitante de preocupação que realmente possuía.

― Bom… ― O Shadowhunter de cabelos escuros inclinou-se sobre a mesa, demonstrando grande interesse nas palavras que a ruiva se prestava a pronunciar. ― Voltei a falar com a Dot e ela disse que ainda quando parece que ninguém nunca se deparou com algo assim antes…

― Sim, Clary… ― exclamou Alec mal podendo conter a sua impaciência.

― Seja qual for o ritual que tentaram fazer, está incompleto pelo que as marcas deverão desaparecer com o tempo.

― Baseado em quê? ― perguntou Jace com curiosidade.

― A tonalidade das marcas. São demasiados claras para terem obtido sucesso no ritual.

― Ainda bem! Sabe-se lá o que é que estavam a tentar fazer. Finalmente recebemos uma boa notícia ― concluiu Izzy, colocando a mão no ombro do irmão e apertando-o em gesto de consolo e apoio emocional.

oOo

O ruído gerado pelo impacto de um corpo contra a parede, causou com que os restantes presentes se encolhessem instintivamente, tentando diminuir a sua presença de forma a passarem despercebidos pelo homem que se dedicava a partir cada osso existente no corpo da pobre vítima que se queixava lamentavelmente.

O pobre indivíduo deixou escapar uma quantidade nada saudável de sangue ao tossir, criando uma pequena poça de líquido vital que rapidamente se entranhou nas suas vestes. Com o último resquício de força que conservava, ergueu o braço em direção a uma garota que se encontrava a poucos passos de distância.

A jovem apresentava uma tonalidade rosada na área do nariz e parte das bochechas, os seus olhos estavam visivelmente avermelhados pelo pranto silencioso e brilhavam de preocupação, mas o medo de enfrentar o mesmo destino que o outro Warlock sofrera, impediu-a de correr em seu auxílio.

― Kayla… ― Os lábios do rapaz moveram-se, ainda quando fossem incapazes de pronunciar qualquer tipo de som para além de gemidos incompreensíveis e agoniados. ― Corre, Kayka, foge enquanto podes… e perdoa-me…

A garota de aparentes treze anos, afogou um grito ao prensar as mãos firmemente contra a sua boca ao testemunhar o momento exato em que a figura coberta de negro invocou uma espada para perfurar as costas da única família que lhe restava, atingindo o seu coração.

O órgão lutou ferozmente, querendo retomar o funcionamento normal, mas quanto mais tentava bater, mais a espada se enterrava contra a sua carne, desgarrando-a dolorosamente e fazendo com que a hemorragia interna aumentasse gradualmente até ser impossível recuperar-se do ferimento. Logo este desistiu e os pulmões não demoraram muito a seguir o seu exemplo. Um a um, todos os órgãos internos começaram a falhar e o ténue fio que ligava o Warlock ao mundo dos vivos quebrou-se irremediavelmente.

"Kasen!", gritou Kayla interiormente, reunindo cada vestígio de força que possuía para não cair de joelhos no chão e implorar por misericórdia, ainda quando soubesse que já era muito tarde. O seu irmão estava morto e nada nem ninguém o poderia trazer de regresso à vida.

Kayla viu-se repentinamente sozinha num mundo demasiado cruel. Uma jovem e solitária Warlock como ela não seria capaz de sobreviver por conta própria.

A jovem havia sido abandonada à nascença, demasiado diferente para ser aceite pela sociedade, a sua mãe havia-a deixado no meio do bosque, incapaz de a matar ela mesma e pensando que esta não sobreviveria ao relento durante muito tempo. Por mero acaso, Kasen tinha ido colher lenha e deparara-se com o bebé escassamente arroupado aos pés de uma árvore.

O Warlock havia pensado que a melhor maneira de proteger a menina era jurando vassalagem a alguém mais poderoso, por esse motivo tinham terminado ali e isso era algo que Kasen nunca se perdoaria nem sequer depois de morto, uma vez que acabara por deixá-la sozinha e desprotegida. Só esperava que esta atendesse o seu último desejo e escapasse enquanto ainda havia tempo.

Kayla engoliu o pranto, secou as lágrimas e retomou a posse da máscara que Kasen lhe ensinara. Sob circunstância alguma poderia permitir que os outros farejassem a sua debilidade. Daria uso aos ensinamentos que o irmão lhe dera, começando por não mostrar os seus sentimentos abertamente.

Kasen fora seu irmão, pai e mãe… e agora já não estava… mas ela nunca o esqueceria…

Podia ser jovem, inexperiente e carecer de força e poder, no entanto assegurar-se-ia de que a morte do seu irmão não passasse em vão. Um dia tomaria a sua ansiada vingança.

― Que a morte dessa escória vos sirva de exemplo ― cuspiu a figura encapuzada, dando um pontapé no corpo sem vida, voltando a jogá-lo contra a parede. ― Encontrem o prisioneiro agora mesmo ou juro que a morte de Kasen parecerá misericordiosa comparado com o que vos espera caso voltem a falhar… Têm até ao Solstício de Inverno! ― acrescentou com uma voz extremamente gélida que os subordinados pensaram que poderia fazer tremer os ossos dos mortos se este assim o desejasse.

A figura envolta em vestes negras girou sobre os calcanhares, causando que o manto esvoaçasse ligeiramente intensificando o nível de tensão já presente na atmosfera.

Ao ver a porta fechar atrás do tirano indivíduo, os Warlocks permitiram-se enfim respirar em paz, inspirando profundamente para se acalmarem e expirando lentamente na esperança de expulsar os seus temores juntamente com o dióxido de carbono. Algumas pessoas levaram a mão ao peito, dando graças por não terem sido eles a sofrer o destino do pobre Kasen.

oOo

A lua brilhava triste e solitária no céu noturno sem que nenhuma estrela estivesse à vista, atuando como testemunha do deprimente e angustiante momento em que Kayla enterrava o seu único irmão, despedindo-se dele para sempre, cedendo por fim a um pranto incontrolável que muito lhe custara conter até à data.

Longe dos olhares indiscretos, a jovem feiticeira pede perdão a Kasen, afirmando que não poderá atender o seu último pedido, pois deve assegurar-se que a sua morte não fica impune e jura matar o cruel assassino com as suas próprias mãos.

Desta forma, Kayla começa a traçar o seu plano de ataque, recorrendo aos ensinamentos de Lao-Tsé, um velho filósofo que havia fundado a doutrina do Taoismo.

"Mantenha os seus amigos por perto e os seus inimigos mais perto ainda" e ela assim o faria. Agiria de tal forma que o assassino do seu irmão não poderia dar um passo sem antes a consultar. Sempre fora inteligente e Kasen fizera de tudo para lhe dar a melhor educação possível… e agora esta estava prestes a dar frutos.

Tornar-se-ia o braço direito do seu alvo, vigiaria cada um dos seus movimentos, por último… aguardaria o momento mais adequado para executar aquela escória e livrar o mundo da sua desagradável presença.

oOo

Jace e Clary regressaram ao Instituto com vários ferimentos superficiais que logo atraíram a atenção de Izzy.

― O que é que vos aconteceu? ― perguntou a morena com preocupação, abrindo uma gaveta para pegar umas quantas ligaduras e medicamentos para lhes poder prestar os primeiros socorros e realizar um tratamento básico.

― O mesmo de sempre ― bufou Jace, afastando o braço e impedindo que a irmã adotiva o vendasse, para prosseguir até Alec para lhe relatar os eventos. ― Os ataques dos Warlocks estão a tornar-se mais frequentes e alguns demónios inferiores parecem ter-se aliado a eles.

― Compreendo. A situação está a começar a sair do controle. Acaso eles disseram algo? Há alguma pista que nos indique porque de repente virámos o alvo de tantos submundanos?

― Não ― respondeu Clary, puxando a camisola para baixo e tapando as vendas que cobriam parte do seu abdómen. ― Mas o timing é demasiado estranho. Acham que é possível que esteja relacionado ao sequestro de Magnus?

― É uma possibilidade ― concordou Izzy, agarrando no braço de Jace e ignorando a expressão de desgosto dele ao vê-la improvisar um curativo.

― Não há necessidade disto, Izzy. É só um arranhão. Vai acabar por curar sozinho.

― Ninguém te quer ver a esvair em sangue dentro das paredes do Instituto, pelo que cala a boca e faz-me a vontade.

― Isso quer dizer que está bem morrer dessangrado desde que não seja aqui? ― perguntou o loiro com a voz banhada em falsa mágoa ― Às vezes podes ser tão cruel.

oOo

Os ataques ao grupo de Shadowhunters persistiram no decorrer das semanas seguintes, levando-os às circunstâncias com as quais se deparavam.

― Não te tomava por maricas, Lightwood ― cuspiu o homem, apontando uma Lâmina Serafim na sua direção.

― E eu não te tomava por traidor, mas aqui estamos nós. Não é mesmo? ― retorquiu Alec, levando a mão ao alforge para pegar uma flecha, notando que estas se haviam esgotado durante o confronto pelo que se encontrava em desvantagem.

― Deverias render-te e deixar que o teu amorzinho venha em teu resgate como uma boa donzela em apuros.

Alec optou por mudar de estratégia, dando um giro e batendo fortemente com o arco na face do inimigo, causando com que este acumulasse uma quantidade razoável de sangue na boca, obrigando-o a cuspir o líquido vital contra o solo.

― Nada mal… para um morde-almofadas… ou será que o teu amiguinho ainda preserva alguma dignidade e não caiu ao chão pela deterioração.

oOo

Alec regressou a casa exausto e desmoralizado, sem poder evitar repassar os eventos na sua mente uma e outra vez, recordando como Magnus havia feito exatamente o que aquela escória pretendia.

O feiticeiro tinha chegado no momento exato em que Alec fora encurralado, tendo a Lâmina Serafim sido apontada contra a sua garganta. Como tal, Magnus utilizou o último recurso que tinha para poder salvá-lo, entregando-se em troca da sua vida e liberdade, regressando assim ao cativeiro do qual muito dificilmente conseguiria voltar a escapar.

Em contrapartida, agora conheciam a identidade de um dos aliados da pessoa que se encontrava por detrás do sequestro de Magnus, pelo que o seu próximo passo era sem dúvida capturar o traidor que fora um dia um dos seus companheiros.

O Shadowhunter rebelde havia desertado dois anos antes e virado mercenário… e agora viraria presa para ser caçada.

Alec não pouparia esforços para recuperar o seu amado e punir severamente o culpado pelo vil crime de roubar o livre-arbítrio a um ser vivo, com a agravante desse indivíduo ser a luz dos seus olhos.


End file.
